


石榴

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 迪卢木多接受魔法部的安排，放弃傲罗身份成为间谍，他是黑巫师吉尔伽美什不忠的下属和情人。但他从未想过沉迷的欲念与负罪感最终会结出果实。HP黑魔法生子设定，和lof上的《礼物》一个系列





	石榴

**Author's Note:**

> 含有一些迷幻的描写，以及咬，以及颜。

“光辉而不凡的子嗣，只发芽于贫瘠的苗床。”

吉尔伽美什的语调听起来像唱歌，又像吟诵咒语。他剖一颗石榴，银餐刀扎进光滑表皮，切割，划开，宝石似的籽就和汁水一起就从裂缝里迸出来。迪卢木多转过头，发现他把餐刀捏在手里，红而透明的果汁就顺着雪白的指头流下去，停在手腕上，但他并未在意。

“您说什么？”

“一个预言，”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，把半颗石榴递给他，“与我有关的预言，无趣的恭维和废话。但招来一个又一个纯血家族争先恐后地献上他们的女儿，妄图通过联姻诞下光辉的继承人。”

“您从来不缺合适的人选。”

“我对近亲繁殖的杂种没有兴趣，迪卢木多。”

迪卢木多忍不住在心里笑了起来，真刻薄，他想。他低头端详着手里的半颗水果，那平整漂亮的剖面像纵向切割的猩红晶洞，一捧鲜艳无匹、玲珑剔透的种子。“‘贫瘠的苗床’，”年轻人轻声重复着，“我的占卜成绩算不上好，恐怕无法作出正确的解读。”

黑巫师若有所思地望着他，指节被白银的光映亮，半颗石榴的尸骸停在他的手边，像半颗破碎的心脏，而他捏着餐刀的样子像捏着那柄力量可怖的魔杖。“‘算不上好’？”吉尔伽美什笑了，说不清是嘲讽还是探究，“你的N.E.W.T成绩几乎都是O。”

他凑近，湿润的手指抚摸迪卢木多的嘴唇，好让后者尝到新鲜的甜。“不必惊讶，”黑巫师说，“我什么都知道。”

吉尔伽美什的眼眸血红，犬齿尖锐，是个最美貌辉煌的恶魔，迪卢木多望着他，金眼睛像一对毫无瑕疵的琥珀，任何探究的刺都要从光滑坚硬的晶体上滑开，连一丝伤痕也留不下。“您自然无所不知。”他回答，语调就和含住手指的动作一样恭顺却暗含煽情的意味。

或许他取悦了吉尔伽美什，使得对方像忘记了之前的对话一样，顺着露骨的暗示把事情变得暧昧潮湿。手指伸进口腔，勾弄上颚和牙龈，又夹住舌根搅动，作出粘腻淫靡的水声。迪卢木多在指尖尝到发酵的香甜汁液，像掺了糖浆的血，他闻到血腥、金属和香料的味道，或许还有新制魔药的苦涩，它们像酒精一样危险，又叫人醺醺然迷醉，叫他情不自禁吞得更深一些。他的理智告诉他：小心一点，小心一点，你是藏在吉尔伽美什身边的棋和刀，把尖刺和感情收敛，把大脑封闭，把一切献给他，叫他看不清你背叛的心。于是他走去吉尔伽美什身边，忘记自己曾是傲罗，成为黑巫师的下属，魔王的信徒，还有秘密的情人或宠儿，只等着偷一点秘密让猫头鹰带走，好在黎明到来之前不被罪恶和自我厌恶溺死。

迪卢木多跪下来，低头含住阴茎，用舌头和嘴唇服侍它胀大勃起，又被捏开下颌挺动，好进得更深一些。粗暴的口交让他难受，他闭着眼睛，感受滚烫的刑具操进口腔，把所有压抑的尖叫都堵回去，而咸腥清亮的液体顺着食道和嘴角流下去，显得他更加狼狈。吉尔伽美什在他头顶说：“认真点，你在做爱的时候表情别还像个虔诚的圣徒。”年轻的巫师只好吐出被唾液和前液沾湿的阴茎，小心亲吻充血的龟头，舔舐敏感的小孔，再去吸吮沉甸甸的阴囊。他听到满意的叹息，知道自己的无耻放荡好歹换来暂时的安全与宠爱，也就强忍着不适放任对方用硬烫的性器摩擦他的嘴唇、鼻梁甚至是眼角，那感觉糟糕透了。

可更糟糕的还在后面，肉茎再次塞进他的口腔，他被摁住后脑发泄，被一直操到喉咙，吉尔伽美什甚至在享受他因为窒息和反胃带来的痉挛。口中的阴茎颤动了几下，射精快结束的时候又拔出温暖的口腔，让精液溅上浓密的睫毛和眼角的泪痣。迪卢木多剧烈地咳嗽了一阵，他的口腔被咸腥的味道满溢，精液让被蹂躏过的喉咙变得黏腻难受。他低下头大口大口地喘气，额头抵着吉尔伽美什的大腿，整个人颤抖着蜷缩起来，像一只垂死挣扎、呼吸困难的野兽。黑巫师则将手指插进他乌黑的卷发，像梳理宠物丰润的皮毛一样慢条斯理地拨弄，缠绕，甚至带着点抚慰的意思。等他玩够了，就揪着迪卢木多后脑的头发拎起来，好欣赏不甘又含泪的金眼睛、被白浊体液和眼泪弄脏的脸颊还有红肿的嘴角。

吉尔伽美什用拇指抚摸着服侍过自己的红润嘴唇，把残留的精液涂抹开，晶亮的光泽显得情色而动人。他忍不住笑了。

“真可惜，再甜美柔软的嘴、再灵巧乖顺的舌头也不是播种的好苗床。”

“不过无妨，种子总有发芽的时候。”

年轻人被扯起来，摁在餐桌上，像一件干净赤裸的祭品，等着被一柄黄金的利剑剖开。后穴搅动扩张得足够湿润松软之后，他就被拉开腿直接干了进来，他感觉不到疼了，只有被占有和充满的饱足。迪卢木多感到眩晕，仿佛他喝下的是一整瓶冒着泡泡的迷情剂，他的眼前是光晕，金发上洒下的光晕像金箔，猩红的眼睛和石榴的果实一样晶莹艳丽，让人情不自禁地着迷。他的腰被用力掐着，身体被打开翻搅到极限，好像柔韧的肉体是天生承受如此虐待的容器，意识几乎让快感融化，他想抓住点什么让自己清醒——千万别沉下去，千万不要忘记自己是谁。可吉尔伽美什凑过来吻他被情欲蒸得干裂的嘴唇，安抚似的叫他放松，叫他不要咬得太紧，阴茎和手指同时操进他湿漉漉的穴，带出更多粘腻羞耻的声音。他受不了了，一边用后面高潮，一边被精液涨满，只好抱着吉尔伽美什的脖颈，像搂着水上唯一却有毒的浮木。

吉尔伽美什俯下身吻他汗湿的眼角，抚摸他痉挛抽搐的小腹。“光辉而不凡的子嗣，只发芽于贫瘠的苗床，”金发男人低笑着说，魔杖出现在他的手心，“预言从来不值一提，但我不介意看些……有趣的戏码。”

什么？

但他的疑惑没有持续太久，因为吉尔伽美什的魔杖像银刀一样在他的下腹划动，剧痛令他瞬间找回了原本酸软疲乏的肢体。他被剖开了，被银色的魔力，被他吞下的和含在身体深处发芽的种子，枝蔓从他的内脏里长出来，撕开他的血管，扯开他的肌肉，从他的血里长出颜色热烈的花。植物的枝蔓不断生长，遮天蔽日，吸取着他的痛苦和血肉结出累累的果实。吉尔伽美什摘下一颗光洁饱满的石榴，在指间把玩，他的瞳孔里充满爱怜和恶毒的兴奋。

“瞧，”他说，“我们制造了奇迹。一切本该如此。”

他太疼了，几乎无法呼吸，他挣扎着想扯去那些扎根于人体的根系，像扯掉一块胎盘，可树木只是越来越繁茂，每一朵花都像燃烧的星云，每一颗果都是香甜的宝石。吉尔伽美什低下头，亲吻他惨白的嘴唇。

“嘘，”黑巫师说，“别怕，迪卢木多——”

一切都会过去，一切都不会过去，吉尔伽美什说，别怕。

他醒了。

迪卢木多睁开眼睛，望着天花板上不断变换的星空和月光，银河在他眼前展开。他眨了眨眼睛，想起自己启动咒语时从身体里涌出来的鲜血，他想起惊惶的尖叫，想起哭声，想起活物钻开皮肤和肌肉的剧痛，他的下半身几乎被痛苦切割得支离破碎……如果顺着腹部摸下去，还能触到一条横贯小腹的灼热伤痕。他知道那意味着什么，那是烙印，是标记，是枷锁，是奇迹的证明，也是耻辱的伤口。

可那已经过去四年了。

“爸爸？”男孩从被子里钻出来一个金色的小脑袋，他有一双红眼睛，在夜晚看起来像是紫罗兰的颜色。一个翻版的、年幼的吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多心想，他们一模一样。

“没事，好孩子，”他摸了摸男孩的金发，它们柔软得像滑溜溜的丝缎，“没事，接着睡吧。”

他把年幼的儿子抱在怀里，像抱着一枚甜美的星星，像抱着一颗光辉的果实。

尽管他的伤口依旧隐隐作痛。


End file.
